


Schreien Sie nicht.

by aristokratischer



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MAI BESTO SUCC, also schoob gets a facial oopsie, anyway the succ, cumming to, ha, more composer porn, what is my life coming to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: Listen my guys this is straight up PWP again I'm sorry everyoneTitle translates to "Do not scream" because someone in this twosome is very noisy--





	Schreien Sie nicht.

There were pros and cons to being in a relationship without the knowledge of anybody else. 

The main thing, the part that they both liked, was that they never had people like Motes or Liszt on their trail all the time, grinning wickedly as they would needle them for details about their relationship. They both preferred to keep those sorts of things to themselves. 

The downside? Well--

“ _Ach, Gott--_ ” His voice was breathy, sure, but Schu couldn’t help it. He was naturally vocal. The right touch could drive him up the wall, sighing and whimpering all the way. And if there was one thing Ludwig was getting good at, it was driving him up the wall like that. 

“Schatz, you’re so loud.” He murmured, running a fingertip over one of his pert, sensitive nipples, dragging his fingertips over some of the hickeys he’d left on his chest earlier, some of them dangerously close to where his shirt collar would no longer cover. Ludwig quite liked to see constellations of red and purple across his lover’s chest and up his neck, after all. 

“You’re not making it easy to be--ah--” Franz was trying desperately to keep himself quiet as Ludwig kissed up his neck again, behind his ear. He bit down on his lower lip harshly, mentally kicking himself as more whimpers still came through. Beethes made it so easy to just slip into pleasured sighs and whimpers and moans. 

“Do you want them to hear us?” He’s teasing now. God, Franz regrets teasing him in this very moment, as that low, gruff voice flickered against his ear. “If you keep making noise like that, I’ll have to keep you quiet.” A bite on his ear, and a reflexive moan from his lover. With that, Beethes pulled back, raising his eyebrows. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to keep you quiet, then.” He decided with a curt nod, standing up. Franz watched, sitting up, shirt open. Ludwig felt his cock twitch in his pants, ever so hungry for the other. The way he sat with hazy eyes, mouth open slightly as he panted, face flushed and body littered with marks that he’d made-- 

Beethes slowly undid his pants, taking his cock out of his jeans and giving it a few strokes to calm it. Franz’s eyes widened slightly, and he let out a soft whimper, his own cock jumping at the sight. Beethes leaned down, gently shushing him. “If you can stay quiet, I’ll be sure to take care of you, do we have a deal, Schatz?” He cradled the other’s face in his hand, running his thumb over his lips. 

“Yes.” Franz breathed in response, lightly kissing his thumb. 

“Good.” 

He pulled his hand away from the other, before gently kissing his lips. Chaster than one might think necessary for someone with his cock out. Franz shuddered softly as he felt the head of the other’s cock against his lips, looking up to the other with wide eyes. 

“Suck.” 

Franz nodded, parting his lips to take the other in. He let out a soft moan onto the other’s cock, thick and warm in his mouth. Now it was Beethes’ turn to stay quiet. He let out a hiss of breath, and his hands tangled in the soft orange hair, gripping his head tightly. “No noise, Schatz. Just suck me.” Franz looked up, eyes over his glasses, almost pouting. “You look gorgeous from up here--” Ludwig breathed, slowly petting his hair. “Just let me feel that pretty mouth of yours.” 

To think, only a month ago Ludwig was a blushing virgin, and here he was taking control. It made Franz shiver. He ran his tongue along the slit, wanting to moan at the familiar taste. No, no. Quiet. Slowly, he bobbed his head, sucking ever so lightly, causing his lover to gently push his hips forward, urging him to take more. Franz let out a shuddering sigh, looking up through heavy eyelashes as he took more and more in, wanting to hum against him, wanting to give him more of a sensation. Fingers knotted in his hair, lightly pulling him further. 

He could certainly do this, today. Ludwig’s cock was so large and thick that Franz usually had a bit of trouble when he went down on him. He usually could only go a little more than halfway without gagging, his hands doing the rest of the work. But today, he inched his mouth further and further, sucking softly as he finally, finally took the whole of it into his mouth, throat relaxed. 

“ _Gottverdammt, Schatz--_ ” Ludwig breathed, pushing his hips forward into Schu’s wanting, hot mouth. “God, when did you learn to take me like that, Schatz? You want me to cum so badly, don’t you?” He slowly began rocking his hips into the other’s mouth, Franz gladly welcoming it. He couldn’t help himself anymore, he just wanted to moan against his cock, the taste of his precum on the back of his tongue, and this time Ludwig wasn’t objecting. “You look so beautiful--” he breathed, looking down to the other, letting out a low groan. 

Fuck being quiet, he had the most gorgeous man on earth on his knees, sucking him off. His hips stuttered forward as Franz moaned softly on him, oh god this man was good. Just the fact he’d look up every so often, as if he didn’t know how good he was at this, that thought was sometimes enough to get him to cum. No, no, not yet. He wanted to pleasure the other more, before he came. But it was just so hard, watching the other greedily suck his cock, holding his head in place. He let out a few shuddering breaths, before he willed himself to pull it out of his lover’s mouth. 

“Ludwig, is something wrong?” Franz’s lips brushed against the tip of his cock, breath warm against his throbbing length, a string of saliva still connecting him to it, and batting those long lashes with that ever so soft voice--Ludwig couldn’t control himself. He couldn’t just will himself not to cum, not with Franz on his knees making a face like that. He came with a groan, panting softly once he had. 

The result? His lover had cum on his face. His cum. And God, would that image be burned in his mind, both in eroticism and slight humiliation. Wide eyes behind his glasses, lips and cheeks covered in sticky white--he was about to apologize when he saw a flicker of his lover’s pink tongue running over his lower lip, cleaning up the mess. 

Ludwig crouched down to the other, grinning slightly. “Oh, you beautiful little thing--” He cooed into Franz’s ear. “You look just gorgeous like this--” He stood and grabbed a tissue for the other, before tucking himself back into his pants. He crouched down again, and wiped his face gently, kissing his lips a few times, rather sweetly. 

“Lay back, Schatz, I’ll take care of this.” A hand found its way to the front of Franz’s pants, his hips instinctively rolling forward. Franz’s head was already spinning. It always was spinning when he was intimate with Ludwig, the fact that someone like Ludwig would even want to be with someone like him was mind boggling. 

Franz slowly lay back on the futon, shuddering as he felt the other undoing his pants, sliding them off and down his legs, his own cock now freed, twitching slightly in anticipation. His eyes fluttered closed, whimpering softly. He wanted, no, needed Ludwig to do something. To touch him, stroke him, something. His body ached for it, settling most in his throbbing cock. 

“Ludwig, please--” He breathed, but was cut off by a sharp gasp, feeling a hot, wet warmth around him, a tongue caressing along the underside of his length. He let out a high pitched sigh, hands tangling in the messy white hair. His mind was clouded in a lusty haze, but certainly something was getting through clearly. Ludwig was going down on him. 

He never thought he’d find himself here, thrusting slightly into the other’s mouth, head lolling back and squirming at the very sound of it all, to say nothing of the sensation that drove him mad. He felt the other’s strong hands on his hips, pinning him down to the futon, his hot mouth around his cock, stomach turning in knot after knot as he struggled to press his hips forward, and mouth open to let out moan after moan of delight. 

“ _Gottverdammt, Ludwig, ich--ich komme--_ ” He breathed through his moans, feeling the other working faster on his length. God, just a bit more, he was pressing his hands down on Ludwig’s head, urging more as his back arched, finally getting the release he craved with a shudder and a moan. So much for being quiet. 

He looked down through hooded eyes, panting softly. God, Ludwig just--swallowed. “ _Gottverdammt--_ ” he breathed. Now he understood why his lover liked to see it. “You didn’t have to.” He murmured, snuggling into his arms almost immediately when Ludwig pulled himself up. “Swallow, I mean.”  
“I wanted to.” He murmured, lightly running his fingers through Franz’s hair. Even now, it was so soft. “I’m sorry for--well--” Once he was out of the moment, it was so much easier to trip over his own words. “--i-in your face, I mean--” 

Franz just laughed softly, leaning in to steal a kiss. “I don’t mind, Schatz. It seemed to make you happy.” Another kiss. “I don’t mind at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gottverdammt=Goddammit  
> Schatz=darling  
> Ich komme=i'm coming
> 
> and that's your german lesson for today


End file.
